1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical power supply assembly, more particularly to an electrical power supply assembly holding therein a plurality of electrical power supply units which are aligned horizontally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical power supply units are normally stacked vertically in an electrical power supply assembly, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional electrical power supply assembly 10 has an integral housing with a plurality of storing chambers 101 one above the other. Adjacent storing chambers 101 are partitioned by pairs of rails 12 mounted respectively on opposite side walls 11 of the housing, and a bar 14 transversely connected to the opposite side walls of the housing. An electrical power supply unit 20 is received inside each of the storing chambers 101, and is supported by the rails 12 so as to be slidable in and out of the storing chamber 101. The housing has screw hole 13 provided on each bar 14. Each electrical power supply unit 20 is provided with an ear member 21 that projects therefrom and that has an ear hole so that the power supply unit 20 can be fastened to the bars 14, via screws extending through the screw holes 13 and the ear holes, when the power supply unit 20 is placed inside the storing chamber 101.
The conventional electrical power supply assembly 10 is normally arranged in a manner that the power supply units 20 which are to be stored therein can only be stacked vertically. Such sn arrangement would occupy a space with a substantial height and is not suitable for placement at a location where height is limited.
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/240,038, the applicant disclosed a power supply assembly which comprises a variable number of stacked modular containers, and an engaging unit and a fastening unit provided on each container to permit the containers to connect with one another. The container assembly holds an electrical power supply assembly which includes a plurality of electrical power supply units respectively received inside the stacked containers, and an electrical control device electrically connected to the electrical power supply units and received inside a control box mounted on the top or bottom of the stacked containers.